Just a Spacebridge Away
by Winterbornbree
Summary: Miko knew that this was going to happen, that she was going to have to say goodbye. Now she must come to terms with herself and let go of a certain someone. Oneshot.


Hi, I'm a new writer (not reader; writer) to this fandom. I hope I got the characterizations right though. *crosses fingers*

Anyway, who cried (or nearly cried) at the finale? I almost choked myself from that lump in my throat, and I'm not the crying type either! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters. That right belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Miko couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the things that could happen to her and fate had to choose _that_. Miko was happy for Bulkhead - she really was - but did they have to say goodbye?

A secret part of her, a side she didn't like to show on the outside, insisted that Bulkhead and the others stay, that she wasn't ready to part with them. But she would've jumped at the chance to return to Earth had the same thing happened to the planet instead of Cybertron, so who was she to interfere with their chance to go home?

Miko slumped her shoulders as she slowly made her way to the hulking, green mech whose body language and expression told the world something: he gained a treasure and was losing another.

She silently climbed onto a groove in Bulkhead's pede and put her head in her knees without making eye contact. "Miko," Bulkhead rumbled, "I guess this is-"

Miko failed in stifling a sob and silenced whatever Bulkhead was going to say. Didn't she vow not to cry when the time came? She was dimly aware that she did and she would be tough and energetic, saving the tears for later.

Something cool and metallic touched her gently, causing her to look up and wrap her arms around Bulkhead's finger, drawing some comfort from the gesture. "Make sure you send me a postcard, Bulk," Miko said, trying to draw some humor into the situation at hand, "Or better yet, come visit us before the doc-bot goes insane or something!"

She heard the mech chuckle, "We'll see, Miko. And Ratchet isn't really so bad, you know."

"I guess, but it won't be the same around here. I'll miss you breaking his tools and Ratchet yelling."

"You will?" Bulkhead asked dryly.

"Yeah." Miko suddenly whispered and lost her smile, startling Bulkhead. What'd he say?!

He slipped his fingers out of Miko's grasp and poked her again gently, finally making her meet his gaze. Miko probably didn't realize her face was a mess, but Bulkhead didn't seem to care one way or another. He lowered his hand, inviting her to climb on, and raised it until she was over his chest where his spark chamber was located.

Miko immediately snuggled into the warmer metal and extended her arms as far as they would go, which wasn't very far sadly. She frowned when she heard a peculiar noise; like a mix between a heartbeat and an electrical currant, but she dismissed it as one of the things she'll ask Ratchet later.

"I'm gonna miss you, Miko." Bulkhead breathed, rubbing circles on Miko's back intending to soothe his distraught charge.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again, Bulk. Just come back to Earth every once in a while and we'll go dune bashing!" Miko suddenly gained her spitfire attitude back like a switched light and gave him fiery look, daring him to say no. Bulkhead knew he will probably never figure her out as long as the thinking process goes.

The mech grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After taking at least one more photo of her guardian to remember him by, Miko watched as the other Autobots and friends walked into the Spacebridge. This brought out a hurricane of emotions in her: sadness, happiness, love for her friend, and basically everything else that could be put to words.

Miko wasn't as upset because she had his word that he would come back. It may not be tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, but Bulkhead would come back someday soon, that she was sure of. If she was lucky, maybe Bulkhead would give her the grand tour of Cybertron... When she figured out how to convince Agent Fowler to get another spacesuit, but she'll face that bridge when it comes.

Now, how to drive Ratchet bonkers...

* * *

So, what'd you guys think about the oneshot? More importantly, did I stay true to the characterizations? Please review and feel free to give constructive criticism. No Flames please, they're better for hot dogs and s'more's. :D

Winterbornbree


End file.
